


By Candlelight

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coffee, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds Danny writing by candlelight. He’s amused, intrigued, and he just can’t leave well enough alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Candlelight

Steve wakes early to find the bed empty. Trying not to panic, swallowing the voices that start yelling out horrible possibilities, he sits slowly up and tries to use what Danny calls his Super SEAL Senses to determine if there is actually a threat. He smells coffee brewing, so that’s a positive sign. He looks at the clock on the bedside table and sees that it’s a good deal earlier than coffee would normally be brewing, so there’s a potential negative. It’s paranoid and over-protective, yes, but still he grabs his gun from the bedside table drawer before padding softly down stairs.

There’s candlelight flickering on the wall and very soft music in the background. Danny is cuddled up on the sofa, writing in a small notebook.

“Jesus, Steven,” he startles. “Put that thing away.”

Steve comes to sit next to him on the sofa. “What the hell are you doing?” He asks, and ok, maybe he’s a little bit angry at  having been worried.

“What am I doing? What does it look like I’m doing?” Danny gestures to the notebook, pen still in his hand.

“Writing love poems?” Steve can’t resist a smirk.

“Love poems—wouldn’t you just love that,” Danny sighs, setting the notebook down, still open, and picking up his coffee.

“Seriously,” Steve says, facing Danny sideways on the sofa, “What are you writing?”

“You just can’t let me have this, can you?” Danny shakes his head, bemused.

“Let you have what?” Steve persists.

Gesturing to the room in one of his expansive, all encompassing gestures, “This, all of this, time just for me, Steven, time when my life isn’t in imminent danger, time when I’m not getting shot at, time of quiet and calm…” Danny sighs and sips his coffee.

Steve doesn’t try to hide the smirk. “You need quiet?”

“Do I need—really Steven. Yes! Quiet!” Danny doesn’t seem to notice the irony there, but Steve holds back a laugh.

“Ok,” Steve smirks. He takes Danny’s mug from him, sips from it, and settles against the corner of the sofa.

“What, so you’re going to watch me?”

Steve responds with the goofy grin he knows Danny secretly loves but always complains about, and takes another sip of Danny’s coffee.

“Could you please go get your own, you coffee thief.” Danny holds out his hand for his cup, and Steve reluctantly obliges, getting up to get his own, but returns with freakish speed to his exact position to resume observing Danny’s bizarre ritual.

On his way to get coffee, Steve had recognized that it was Hapa playing softly on the stereo. He wants so much to comment on it, finding himself amused and, frankly tickled that Danny had intentionally chosen Hawaiian music for his morning quiet time. He takes a breath to say something, but Danny cuts him off with a gesture and a grunt.

Steve tries not to choke on his laugh as he swallows it, and settles back to observe.

Danny closes his eyes and sighs deeply. “Do you have to stare at me like that?” He whispers.

“Like what?” Steve feigns innocence.

Danny just keeps his eyes shut and sighs again. “Ok. Just. Ok. You win.” And he tosses his notebook into Steve’s lap.

Steve looks down at the book, but looks quickly back up, without reading a word. “Danno,” he starts.

“Yeah,” Danny sighs, resignedly, but not without affection.

Steve just waits.

Danny, drawn by the silence, finally opens his eyes, and looks at Steve. “Hey, hey, babe,” he soothes, seeming almost pained by the look in his partner’s eyes.

Steve hands him the notebook back, hoping he looks apologetic.

He must succeed, because Danny leans forward and kisses him.

Steve pulls him into an embrace, settling him against his chest. Like a contented cat, Danny curls up and practically purrs.

“Hapa, Danno, really?” He teases, unable to resist any longer.

Danny huffs out a laugh and smacks him on the arm. “Just shut up and hand me my coffee.”

 


End file.
